High school hell
by Skovko
Summary: Roman is the new kid in school. He is seated next to Kayle who he right away finds out is the bully victim of the class. On the first break he watches as the guys from the class steal her clothes and leave her in a bathroom. He reaches out to her and decides to make sure no one bullshits her around anymore.
1. New guy

"You got a new student," the principal said as he handed over the paper to the teacher.

Everyone in the class looked up at the tall, broad-shouldered man. Even though he was hiding his body under a hoodie, it was clear to everyone that he was well built. Some of the girls whistled and made meow noises but he didn't turn his head to look at any of them.

"Roman Reigns?" The teacher asked as she looked at the paper.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"Welcome. I'm your teacher Mrs. Stratus. You can take a seat next to Kayle," she said.

He finally turned his head and looked through the room. It wasn't hard to figure out who Kayle was since it was the only available seat in the room. Brown, semi-curled hair was sticking out from under the hood that she had up around her head. The hoodie was open and she was wearing a white shirt underneath it.

He walked down towards her. She didn't look up at him once but kept her eyes glued to the book in front of her while he sat down next to her.

"Kayle, mind sharing your book with Roman? I'll get him his own tomorrow," Mrs. Stratus said.

She pushed the book towards him, still not looking up at him. He noticed her hand shaking a bit and he wondered if he scared her. He had gotten that reaction many times. He was a big guy and he could look very intimidating.

"Thanks," he said, hoping to put her mind at ease.

She quickly looked up at him and he was taken in by a pair of dark green eyes that seemed to swallow him whole before she just as quickly looked down again. He turned his head as the guy at the table next to him poked his shoulder.

"If you wanna have some fun with her, stick with us in the break," he said and grinned.

Roman didn't answer. He turned his head back to Kayle and saw that her entire body was shaking at this point. Not much but enough for him to notice. He knew every school had its share of bully victims and he had clearly just come across one.

The bell rang and most of the class got up. He noticed she wasn't in a hurry to leave. Classic victim, he thought. He had seen it before. Wait till the entire class was gone and hope to slip out unseen.

"Roman, was it?" A female voice sounded.  
"Yeah," he answered and looked at the blonde in front of him with her gang of girls just behind her.  
"I'm Emma. I'd love to study with you one day if you're free," her voice was filled with sex to make sure he understood what the word "study" really meant.  
"No thanks, I'm good," he said.

Her jaw dropped. Clearly she wasn't used to the word no from any guy. He shook his head as he walked out of the class.

"What are you looking at?" Emma shouted as she saw Kayle looking up at her.  
"Nothing," Kayle whispered and turned her head back down.  
"Do you fucking dare to look at me, bitch?" Emma shouted.  
"No," Kayle whispered.

Someone grabbed the hood and pulled it down. A hand in her hair yanked her head backwards and all the girls were laughing.

"You're such a little bitch, aren't you?" Emma taunted.

Kayle pushed her way up and through the girls. She ran out of the classroom to the sound of Emma's voice yelling after her.

"Yeah, you better run, bitch!"

Roman sat outside on a bench. He had just watched the guy who had poked him during class walk by with some of the other guys and they had disappeared around a corner. He didn't care to follow them to see where they went. He didn't care about this school. He just needed to be here for the rest of the year like everyone else and then he would be gone. No need to make friends for such a short period of time. After what he had already experienced in class, none of them was worthy of his time anyway.

He looked up as Kayle ran past him. Except for her. She might be worth his time. She seemed different. Allying himself with a bully victim wasn't a smart idea but he had never been known to do what everyone else expected. No one dared to stand up to him anyway. His size alone scared most people and he could look really cruel when he had to.

He watched her disappear around the same corner as the guys before but he didn't think more of it. He just enjoyed the sun on his face. Around 10 minutes later the guys came walking back around, all of them laughing. He watched them. Something didn't set right with him. It wasn't until he noticed one of them carrying a white shirt and a black hoodie in his hands that he knew something was very wrong.

He got up from the bench and walked around the same corner they had just come from. Nothing. He walked along the wall until he reached the only door. She had to be in there unless she had run off. He opened the door and heard soft crying right away. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He followed the sound until he found her in a bathroom sitting on the floor up against the wall in her jeans and her bra, leaning her arms and her head down on her knees while crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Of course she wasn't. He just didn't know what else to say. She looked up at him with blood running from her nose. She looked scared. He was brand new and she had no idea what he might do to her.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. Let me look at that," he said as he went down on one knee next to her to look closer at her face.

Nothing seemed broken. Someone had hit her and given her a nose bleed, that much he could figure out, but at least everything looked to be where it should be. He got back up and looked around till he saw a towel. He took it and turned on the faucet to make it wet. He sat down on the floor next to her and cleaned her face with the wet towel. She didn't say anything. She just let him do it while she tried to cover up her front with her arms.

"There, much better," he said and smiled.

Something in his smile made her feel a bit more at ease.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He pulled off his hoodie and she couldn't help but stare at his muscles as they became very visible in the tight t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

"Here, take this," he said and handed her the hoodie.

She quickly put it on. It was way too big for her but at least she was covered up again. He got back up and reached his hand down to her. She hesitated for a second before putting her own hand in his and allowing him to help her up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.  
"Maybe I'm just a nice person in general," he answered.  
"No one's ever nice to me," she said.  
"Good thing I came along then," he said and smiled.

She smiled back at him and he felt warm inside. He was sure he had made the right call with her. He knew instantly that she didn't deserve the heat she was getting from the classmates and he made a silent vow to stand by her side and not let anyone give her shit anymore.

"Ready to go back out there?" He asked.

As they approaced the classroom, they could hear everyone laughing in there. They both knew the laughter was due to the guys telling the story about what they had just done and everyone probably assumed that she was still hiding down there. Everyone got quiet as they stepped inside. She looked down and tried to hide behind her hair. She felt a gentle hand on her lower back and she knew it was him. He was telling her he was there for her. It gave her the courage to walk down to her table in the back and he followed, still with his hand on her back for everyone to see.

They sat down and he looked around. Everyone was still quiet. He could see they all looked at his muscles and he flexed them a little while shooting them all evil looks. He was marking his territory right then and there. No one would be allowed to bullshit her around as long as he was there.


	2. The twins

He wasn't hard to miss, standing tall outside of the school the next morning when she arrived. He was just standing there with his arms across his chest, looking kind of mean, but a smile quickly appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Morning," he said.

He turned around and walked by her side into the school. She couldn't believe it. Had he actually been waiting for her to arrive? It seemed like it. For the first time in a long time she walked through the hallway of the school without anyone saying something nasty to her. She kept her head down as always though but he didn't seem to notice. He just walked next to her, both of them silent, like he was her personal bodybuard escorting her to where she needed to be.

She got through the day without any problems and it was nice to get a break from all the torment. He stayed by her side the entire day. They shared the breaks on a bench outside, just talking about random things. He was easy to talk to and she liked his company. She got many looks from everyone, especially Emma and her gang, but right now she felt untouchable. She knew she had to keep her guards up still though. She knew what Emma was capable of doing. But this one day of peace no one could take away from her.

"Any plans today?" He asked as the last period was finally over and they were about to leave school.  
"No," she answered.

She never had any plans. She had no one to hang out with.

"I'm going to visit my friends. Wanna come along?" He asked.  
"That sounds nice," she answered.

"Seth and Dean are twins and they can be a bit crazy but you'll like them," he said as they were walking side by side.  
"Will I be able to tell them apart?" She asked.  
"Oh yeah, not a problem. They look nothing alike," he answered.  
"And what are they like?" She asked.  
"At some points they're so similar while at other points they're miles apart. They're both very good with the ladies and none of them take any shit from anybody. Dean is the most outspoken and doesn't always think things through while Seth has a better way of getting the overview in any situation," he answered.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds.

"Will they like me?" She asked quietly.  
"Without a doubt. I told them about you yesterday and they would like to meet you," he answered.

He was right. She liked them. She sat on the bed next to Roman and the talk had flown easily within the 30 minutes she had been there so far. She could see what Roman meant about them being a bit crazy but so far she liked them.

"So Roman told us about your situation in school. That ain't right," Dean said.

She tensed up, not completely comfortable with talking about it. Roman sent her an apologizing look.

"No, it can be hard," she said.  
"Good thing our boy here came along to protect you then," Dean said with a grin.  
"Why did you?" She asked and looked at Roman again.  
"I didn't like what I saw yesterday," he answered.  
"No, that's not what I meant. We've only got three months left. Why did you transfer this late in the year?" She asked.

He blushed and let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. She had no idea he could actually seem nervous about anything.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Dean asked.

Roman just shot Dean a look but that didn't stop Dean.

"Roman was caught having sex in the bathrom. He got kicked out," Dean said.  
"Shut up, Dean. That's his story to tell," Seth said.

She looked at Roman again. That wasn't what she had expected to hear at all. Granted, of course this guy would have sex and probably lots of it. He was a walking god to look at and he could probably have anyone he wanted. But in a bathroom in school? That surprised her.

"Well... it just sort of happened," he said and chuckled.  
"How does something like that just sort of happen?" She asked.  
"My girlfriend... or ex girlfriend... and I had broken up and she wanted to talk some things though before we went our seperate ways. We didn't get much talking done as you can imagine by now. It was just one of those things that happen. Like a goodbye and thank you thing," he answered.

She nodded. As crazy as it sounded, she could accept that reason.

"What about you?" Seth asked.

She looked over at him, not sure what he wanted to know.

"What's your story? Were you always bullied?" He asked.  
"No, it didn't start till about a year ago. I was actually kind of popular before that," she answered.  
"What happened?" Seth asked.  
"I dated Johnny Fandango," she answered.  
"Johnny? That annoying guy sitting next to me?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah," she answered and looked down.  
"So what happened? You didn't wanna have sex with him so he spread a rumour about you being a slut or something like that?" Dean asked.

Seth kicked his brother for being so up front.

"No, we had sex plenty of times. Emma just decided she wanted him and she can be really cruel. Next thing I knew I was single and at the bottom of the food chain," she answered.

They all just looked at her and she felt a bit ashamed by her story. Dean got up from his chair and threw himself on his back next to her in bed.

"So, you're not a virgin. Was this Johnny guy any good?" He asked.  
"Dean!" Seth raised his voice.  
"I don't know. I don't have anyone to compare him with," she answered.  
"But did he make you feel good?" Dean asked.  
"Not really," she admitted.  
"And why not?" Dean pressed on.

She sighed. This guy wasn't gonna back off so she might as well just get the conversation over with.

"I've read books and watched porn like everyone else. Sex isn't like that. Johnny wasn't into foreplay and sex itself barely takes two minutes and I don't understand why the women in the movies scream that loud. Clearly they're not getting anything out of it," she said.

All three guys burst into laughter. She wondered what she had said that was so funny.

"Two minutes? Only two minutes? And no foreplay? Oh honey, you've clearly been with a selfish, no good man who had no idea how to please a woman," Seth said through his laughter.

She looked down and waited for their laughter to die down. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so embarrassed but she did. Dean rolled over on his stomach and lifted his head to look at her.

"You've missed out big time, sweety. The things I could show you..." He said as he let one finger run up her thigh.

Roman grabbed Dean's hand and shot him a piercing look. Dean grinned at his friend before turning his head to look at his brother.

"Not a chance, Seth. Roman called dibs on this one," he said.  
"I already knew that," Seth said.

Her entire face went red and she looked down again to hide it. She didn't dare to look at Roman after hearing that. If she had looked, she would have seen he had no idea where to look either. Dean retracted to his original seat again and both brothers just looked at them in bed with smiles on their faces.

 _"Shut up!"_ Roman mouthed as he noticed the way they looked at him.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do," Seth said, ending their conversation about sex just a quickly as it had started.

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Give me your phone," he said and held out his hand.

She took out her phone and handed it to him. He typed in something and shortly after both his and Dean's phones beeped.

"There, now we all got each other's numbers. If you ever wanna hang out or something, give us a call," he said and handed her phone back to her.

She was just about to put it away again when Roman took it from her.

"You don't have my number either," he said.


	3. Party

It had been a good week. Roman was there for her in school and everyone left her alone. Each day she had walked with him to the twins' house and after these few days, she felt like she had friends again. No feeling in the world could describe how happy she was for being accepted by someone again.

Friday afternoon and she was sitting on Seth's bed again next to Roman. The twins were in a chair each like they usually were, and as always they all talked about whatever crossed their minds.

"So we're having a party tomorrow. You're coming, right?" Seth asked.

A party. She hadn't been invited to a party in over a year. It didn't even feel like a question if she wanted to come or not, more like he was making sure she wasn't backing out of a deal he had already made in his own mind.

"I'd like that," she answered.  
"Wear a dress," Dean said.

Roman threw a pillow at him which he ducked.

"What? I just wanna see her in something else than jeans and a hoodie for once," he said before looking at her again. "I bet you have killer legs."

She blushed as he winked at her. He was right. She never wore anything else. Jeans, shirt, hoodie. Anything she could to cover up and try to stay hidden from everyone around her. Who was she kidding? No one left her alone no matter what she was wearing.

"You don't have to," Roman said as they were leaving the twins' house.  
"Don't have to what?" She asked.  
"Wear a dress. Dean is a player and he always tries to sneak up on any girl he can," he answered.  
"I don't mind. I actually like that he always speaks his mind even though it's often perverted," she said.  
"Often? That's an understatement. That boy has nothing but sex on his mind 24 hours a day," he chuckled.

A dress. She had to find a dress. She did own some and she was going through her closet to figure out which one to wear. She hadn't worn one in ages ever since she had become so insecure but today would be the day she would get back in one. It was a party after all. She couldn't show up to a party in jeans and a hoodie. She finally settled on a knee long black dress with white skulls around the bottom hem. She remembered buying it but she had actually never worn it. Tonight would be the night.

She took a long look in the mirror. She felt weird in a dress but she had to admit she could pull it off. She wondered if the guys would even notice. Knowing Seth and Dean a bit better by now, she had no doubt the party would be full of gorgeous women that they would try to get down with. Roman hadn't been kidding when he said they were real good with the ladies. They were chick magnets just like him. She wondered what on earth they all saw in her. She was a grey mouse compared to their conquests. Friends, they were just friends. She had to remind herself one more time.

She felt nervous when she arrived. The party was already going strong and a lot of people were there. She ducked her head down by instinct as she tried to make it inside unseen. Old habits were hard to kill and she was scared someone would say something nasty to her so she kept her head down.

"Look up," a voice sounded as two fingers went under her chin and lifted her head up.

She looked into Seth's eyes.

"Glad to see you could make it," he said and smiled.

She was just about to answer him when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I knew you'd look delicious in a dress," Dean spoke into her ear, making her blush.  
"Dean," Seth said and pointed behind them.

Dean turned his head and saw Roman walk in.

"Right. In another life, sweety, I wouldn't let you get away," he said.

He kissed her cheek and let go off her.

"I was just keeping her warm for you," he said to Roman as he finally reached them.  
"I bet you were," Roman fired back.

She blushed even more. She wasn't used to anyone talking about her like that.

"You look incredible," Roman said as he looked at her.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"No one's given you anything to drink yet? Come on," he said.

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"You can always count on the twins to deliver," he chuckled as he saw the giant punch bowl and a lot of beers lined up on the kitchen table. "What would you like?"  
"Punch," she answered.

He handed her a glass while he opened a beer for himself.

"Did Dean give you a hard time in there just before?" He asked.  
"No, not at all. He just flirted," she answered.  
"And you're okay with that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it feels nice. I know they're just being sweet to me to try and make me feel better about myself and it's really nice," she answered.

He looked at her while slowly drinking his beer. She could see something was on his mind but she didn't dare to ask what.

"They're your friends. We're all your friends," he finally said.  
"I know," she said and nodded.

He emptied his beer and opened another.

"Let's party," he said with a smile before walking back into the livingroom.

She sat down on a chair in a corner and tried to make herself invisible while she watched everyone party. No one looked weird at her or made a snappy comment at her. She was accepted but she still was scared to try and talk to anybody. Instead she just watched. She watched Dean flirt heavily with anything in a dress, she watched how several of the girls were flocking towards Seth without him even trying, and she watched how Roman drank beer after beer and got more and more drunk. Girls would go to him too but he didn't seem interested in any of them. She wondered why.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Seth asked.

She hadn't even noticed him walk over to her but there he was.

"I am. Thanks for inviting me," she answered.  
"It doesn't seem like you're having much fun just sitting there," he said.  
"Just a bit nervous, I guess," she said.

He took her hand and yanked her up to her feet.

"It's a party, honey, so let's dance," he said.

He dragged her out to the middle of the floor where several others were already dancing. They started a bit apart but soon he had his hands on her lower back while she was standing close to him. She didn't know he was looking over her and straight at Roman, signaling for him to come over. It didn't take long before Roman was next to them. Seth put a hand on Roman's upper arm and leaned in.

"About bloody time. If you don't make a move soon, someone else will," he said in a low tone.

He let go off her and stepped backwards. She looked between him and Roman, not knowing what had just been said between them. Roman took her hand.

"Can we go outside and talk?" He asked.

She nodded and he led her outside. It was clear he was drunk and she figured he probably needed some air and maybe a friend to hold his hair in case he got sick. What she hadn't expected to happen was what he did the moment they were outside. He pushed her up against the wall and leaned down to rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"Roman?" She asked, thinking he was about to pass out and she would have no way of holding him up.

His lips suddenly touched her neck and he kissed it gently, slowly moving up towards her ear.

"I've been wanting to do this all week," he said before moving his lips to hers.

He parted her lips with his and kissed her. Gentle at first but a few seconds later more demanding as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His kiss was rough but not in an unpleasant way. She still felt weird about it. Why would he be kissing her when he could have anyone of the beautiful girls inside? She wanted him to stop and at the same time she wanted him to continue. She hadn't been kissed since Johnny and there certainly hadn't been that much passion in Johnny's kisses.

He moved down to kiss her neck again and started to sink his teeth into her skin. One of his hands went down to her thigh. He slowly ran it upwards, lifting up her dress in the process. As much as she enjoyed it, she had to stop it.

"Roman," she said before finally reaching her hands up to push his head away. "Not here. Not like this."

His hand was still on her thigh as he looked at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"You wanna come home with me then?" He asked.

God yes, would she ever, but not tonight. Not when he was drunk. She refused to jeopardize their friendship just because he was drunk and horny. It wasn't worth a few passionate moments to lose his friendship. She would rather have him go inside and fuck the first best thing than to lose him completely.

"I can't. I have to go home. I promised my mom I would be home early," she lied.

He searched her eyes for a few seconds. She was sure he could see she was lying even though he was drunk. He then finally nodded.

"Okay. Want me to walk you home?" He asked.  
"No, it's fine. Go back inside and party. Tell Seth and Dean I had a great time," she answered.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure. Go on. Go and have fun," she urged him.

Again he nodded and took two steps away from her but he didn't go inside. He just looked at her. She smiled at him and started walking away. She could feel his eyes burn into her back but she didn't turn around.


	4. Unprotected

She felt uneasy that Monday morning. Roman wasn't waiting outside of the school as he had done everyday the week before. Maybe he was just running late. She waited, afraid to go in on her own. Five minutes till she had to be inside, she took out her phone and sent him a text.

 _"Where are you?"_

She waited but she didn't get a reply. Two minutes till the bell rang and she hurried inside. She reached the door to the class room at the same time as Mrs. Stratus and they walked in together.

Everyone looked at her as she walked down to her table alone. She could hear whispering and feel their looks and evil smiles. The seat next to her was empty. She was unprotected. She said a silent prayer in her head for him to get in late. Just to get there before the first break. She left her cell phone out on the table so she could keep an eye on it in case he texted her.

Closing in on the first break, her phone suddenly lid up. It wasn't a text from Roman though but from Dean instead.

 _"It's your Monday morning booty call... or booty text. How are you feeling today, sweety?"_

Normally she would have smiled about this but she was on edge as she replied.

 _"Do you know where Roman is? He's not in school."_

Dean replied one minute later.

 _"Probably still sleeping it off. We partied way into yesterday."_

The bell rang and she held her breath for a few seconds. Mrs. Stratus left the room and she immetiately knew she couldn't hang around and wait for everyone to leave the class room so she could escape unseen. No one left. All eyes were on her. Roman had protected her for an entire week and it was like they all had built up a lot of frustration due to that and it was about to come out.

 _"Are you alright?"_

She didn't even look at Dean's text. Her eyes were firmly planted on Emma that made her way towards her.

"So he's not here to protect you, huh? Did he finally get tired of you?" Emma tauted.

She didn't know what to answer so she just swallowed hard. Emma leaned in closer.

"I bet he realized just how pathetic you are. I can take him from you any day. Just watch," she said mockingly.

And then the sharp pain as Emma slapped her cheek, making all the other girls laugh. She grabbed the phone and stood up. She quickly put it in the back pocket, not realizing she accidently hit the call up button while doing so.

"Hey sweety, what's up?" Dean asked but all he got in return was a bunch of noises.

Kayle ran as fast as she could but they were all chasing her. Dean could hear them yell and he knew something was wrong.

"Call Roman! Wake him up!" He shouted at Seth as he started running.

Seth started running too, calling Roman while chasing after Dean.

"I don't know if you can hear me but we're coming. We're close," Dean yelled down in the phone.

They stopped as they reached the schoolyard, franctically looking around for her but they couldn't see her.

"Hello?" Roman's groggy voice sounded on Seth's phone.  
"Finally! Where would they have taken her?" Seth yelled down in the phone.  
"Taken who where?" Roman asked.  
"Wake the fuck up, Roman! We're at your school. Kayle's in trouble. Tell us where to find her," Seth talked fast.

Roman sat up in bed at reality hit him. He looked at the clock.

"Fuck, I overslept!" He shouted.  
"Forget that. Where can we find her?" Seth was yelling again.

He listened as Roman directed them to the corner where he had seen her run the first day. Seth took off running with Dean chasing directly after him.

The moment they ran around the corner, they saw the crowd of people further down. Kayle was standing up against the wall, tears streaming down her face as her classmates tormented her. Emma and Johnny were up in her face, clearly the leaders of what was happening. As Emma slapped her again, Dean saw red and ran straight towards them.

Kayle had her head turned to the side after the slap and she had closed her eyes. She knew more would follow and she just hoped it wouldn't hurt too bad. Suddenly she heard someone yelling and then the scream of Emma which surprised her. She opened her eyes and saw Emma standing up against the wall next to her with a scared look on her face and a hand around her throat. Kayle moved her eyes to see Dean standing there, holding Emma up against the wall. As she looked down, she saw Johnny lying on the ground with blood in the corner of his mouth. Seth stepped away from him and walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put an arm around her.

She couldn't get any words out so she just nodded.

"You want me to hurt her? You know I will," Dean said.

She looked at him at shook her head.

"Looks like it's your lucky day, cunt, but if you ever lay your hands on our girl again, not even she will be able to stop me. You got that?" He spat.  
"Ye... yes," Emm stuttered.

He released his grip on her and she immetiately took off running with everyone around them following suit.

"What the fuck is going on?" They all heard Roman shout through Seth's phone.  
"Oh, I completely forgot," Seth said and put the phone back up to his ear. "We got it under control."  
"I'm on my way," Roman said.  
"No, stay. We're bringing her to you," Seth said.

The guilt clearly showed on Roman's face as they entered his home. He hurried towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry. I overslept. I should have been there for you," he said as he hugged her.  
"Good thing we were close by," Seth said.  
"Thank you," Roman said.  
"You got any coke? We were on our way to buy some for our hangover when we got sidetracked," Dean asked, making his way to the kitchen before even waiting for an answer.

He opened the fridge and the cabinets, raiding Roman's kitchen as many times before. Roman led Kayle into his room and over to the bed. She sat down on it, still not saying anything. Dean came in shortly after with a couple of cokes and a pack of chocolate cookies.

"Come on, let's go," Seth said.  
"We're leaving?" Dean asked with his mouth full of a cookie.  
"Yes," Seth said and slowly nodded towards the bed.  
"Oh, I get it. We're definitely leaving," Deab said before raising his voice towards her. "Don't be a stranger, sweety. Call anytime."

The moment they were gone, Roman walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She still didn't say anything but the tears started running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, baby. Come here," he said as he laid down and dragged her down next to him.

He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his fingers.

"Don't mess up that beautiful face with tears. They're not worth it," he said.

She blushed as he called her beautiful and it didn't go unnoticed.

"It's such a shame that you don't see it yourself," he said.  
"See what?" She asked, finally letting her voice be heard for the first time that day.  
"Just how beautiful you are," he said

He leaned in and kissed her. His lips were soft and it was a gentle kiss. He was testing if she would allow it. When she didn't move away, he wrapped an arm around her waist, dragged her as close to his body as he could while parting her lips and sticking his tongue into her mouth.

"I meant what I said Saturday. I've been wanting to do that all week," he said as he broke the kiss.  
"Me too," she admitted.

He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her again. For a while they just laid like that, kissing each other, getting more and more lost in it. He felt his jeans started tightening. He moved his hand down to grab her ass while his leg went in between hers. He grinded his knee against her crotch, testing whether or not she would allow it, and when she held on tighter to him and a moan escaped her lips, he knew she would.

He let his hand slide from her ass to her front. He popped open the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down. She pushed her crotch against his hand as it made its way down her panties. He smiled against her lips as he felt how wet she already was. He slowly started moving two of his fingers in circles on her clit and more moans escaped her mouth. When her teeth caught his bottom lip and he saw the look in her eyes, he knew he had to have her. He was gonna show her just how good sex could be.

He pulled his hand out of the jeans again and pushed her onto her back. He quickly got her out of the hoodie and the shirt. He kissed her breasts as he reached behind her to undo the bra and take it off her. His tongue played with her nipples one at the time before he moved down, letting his tongue and lips leave a trail down her stomach. He grabbed both jeans and panties and pulled them off her in one go, leaving her completely naked on the bed. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. So beautiful, and best of all, she was his.

He placed himself between her legs and his tongue immetiately started working on her clit. This was new to her but it felt amazing. She pushed her crotch up against his mouth, wanting more of what he was giving her. He pushed two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out while his other hand went up to squeeze one of her nipples. Her moaning increased and she arched her back, crying out in pleasure as he made her cum. His hand moved from her nipple and his entire arm went across her stomach as he held her down while she rode the waves of her orgasm.

He got out of bed and undressed while keeping eye contact with her. Once he was naked, he went back between her legs.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured before kissing her again.

He slowly pushed himself inside her, feeling how her body took him inch by inch. It felt better than he could ever have imagined. He started out slow, pulling all the way out before pushing all the way in again, making sure she felt all of him. As her moaning started increasing again, he started thrusting in faster. She panted and wiggled under him as he hit her g-spot and he kept going, sending her over the edge one more time. Her walls squeezed him tight and he couldn't hold back any longer. He came with a roar and collapsed on top of her.

For a while they just laid there, catching their breaths. She giggled when he kissed her neck.

"So let me hear the verdict," he joked.  
"Well, that was definitely more than two minutes," she chuckled.  
"And?" He asked, teasing her as he gently bit down on her neck.  
"And now I get why the women in the movies are screaming," she said.

He moved his head up to look at her and saw that she blushed.

"Don't be shy, baby. This was just the first taste of what I have to offer," he said before kissing her again.


	5. We still have the Summer

A part of her was nervous when she walked to school next morning. Would he still want her or had she just been a conquest he could cross of his list? Her mind was quickly put to ease when she saw him waiting for her. He put on a huge smile once he saw her, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

He took her hand and they walked into school together. For the first time in a very long time she held her head high as she walked the hallways. He was there beside her to protect her and to be with her and all of the sudden she felt courage. Courage to hold her head up high, courage to let herself be seen, courage to show them all that despite everything they still hadn't broken her.

They walked into the classroom together and no one said a word. Roman frowned when he saw Johnny. At first he tried to hold it in as they walked down to their table in the back but the moment he was down there so close to Johnny, he snapped. A shockwave went through the class as Johnny was pulled up from his chair and slammed against the wall. Roman was all up in his face.

"If you ever touch my girl again, look at her or even talk bad about her behind her back, I'm gonna give you the beating of a lifetime. Am I making myself clear?" He growled.

Johnny seemed lost for words and just nodded, fear clearly showing on his face. Roman let go off him and went to sit next to Kayle. He took her hand and leaned in to give her a quick kiss to show everyone in the classroom that he meant it. She was his and no one would be allowed near her as long as he was around. A little smile showed on her face.

Weeks passed and everyone left her alone. No one dared to cross paths with Roman. An angry Roman was someone they all feared. She enjoyed her new found freedom in school and things were going great between them on the private front as well. She had become very close friends with the twins as well and all in all her life seemed to blossom.

"Hit me," Dean said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Right here," he said and pointed at his shoulder.

She tried throwing a punch at him and he just laughed.

"Horrible. I gotta teach you to do better," he said.

Seth and Roman sat back and watched as Dean tried to teach her how to fight.

"What are you gonna do after Summer?" Seth asked.  
"I try not to think about it," Roman answered.  
"That's not fair to her. She needs to know," Seth said.  
"I know. It's just so hard. I never thought I'd fall in love with someone when I transferred but she has gotten under my skin," Roman said.  
"She loves you just as much as you love her. You gotta tell her. Maybe you'll find a solution," Seth said.  
"Yeah, maybe," Roman said.

She came walking towards them, laughing together with Dean.

"Okay, who wants to be my guinea pig?" She laughed and held her fists up.

Roman reached up and grabbed her wrist, dragged her down on his lap and kissed her.

"Later baby, I'll have you fight me all you want in bed," he whispered in her ear.

He waited. He couldn't bring himself to tell her at first and she didn't open the conversation either. It wasn't until their last day at school, he finally spoke up once they were back at his place.

"Freedom at last! No more hell!" She laughed as she threw herself on his bed.

He sat down next to her and took her hand. His eyes seem worried and she stopped laughing.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked.  
"What are your plans after Summer?" He asked.

She knew they were bound to talk about it at some point but she had kept pushing it away. She knew this could ruin everything.

"Truth be told, after what I went through, I'm not really keen on studying anymore. My mom has gotten me a job at the factory she's at and I'll start in a couple of weeks," she said.

He nodded.

"What about you?" She asked, knowing his answer was gonna break her heart.  
"I'm going away for college," he answered.

This time she was the one nodding.

"I can put it on hold for you or find another school closer to here," he said.

She held her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"No! No way in hell I'm gonna let you put your dreams on hold for me," she said.  
"We'll get through it. Many people have long distance relationships," he said.  
"I couldn't do that to you. You should be free and have the time of your life," she said.  
"But I don't want that. I want you. I don't wanna lose you," he said and wrapped his arms around her.  
"And I'll still be in this town once you're done with college. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be, and we'll figure things out when that happens. But for now we still have the Summer. Let's enjoy it together," she said and kissed him.

He felt heartbroken as he kissed her back. Was she really gonna let him fly free and allow him to do whatever he wanted? He understood where she was coming from and deep inside he knew she was right. Right now it was just so hard. But she was right, they still had the Summer and he intended on spending every day with her. He laid down on his back and dragged her down with him, holding her tight on top of him.

"I love you, baby," he said.  
"I love you too. Now be a good boy and let me go so I can get ready for the party tonight," she said.  
"Hmm... no," he said and squeezed her tighter, making her giggle in the process.

How he was gonna miss hearing that once the Summer was gone.

The party was held by a friend to a cousin of Roman so many people were there they didn't know and unfortunately also many they did know as they realized several of their classmates were there. She made her way to the kitchen with the twins while Roman found his cousin.

For a while they stayed in the kitchen, drinking and laughing, before returning to the party in the livingroom. The moment they entered, they saw Emma all over Roman. She obviously thought Kayle wasn't there and tried to make a move. Disgust showed all over Roman's face but unlike Dean, he wasn't gonna hit a woman. Dean took a step forward but Kayle put a hand on his arm, holding him back.

"The cunt deserves it," he growled.  
"I know," she said.

She leaned her head in so her forehead touched his, grinning like a mad person in the process.

"But I'm gonna do it. I'll be the psychopath tonight," she said.

As her words sank in, Dean started grinning too. He relaxed and held his hand out to show her she should go ahead. He would stay back and enjoy the show. A year of bullying and frustration mixed with the heartbreaking conversation with Roman earlier were flowing through her entire body. She saw red.

 _"I might lose him soon but not to a cunt like you,"_ her mind growled as she made her way towards them.

Before anyone could react, Kayle threw her fist straight into Emma's face. Emma fell to the floor right away and Kayle jumped on her, letting her fist rain down a couple of more times before Roman finally got a hold of her and dragged her away.

"That's enough," he said in her ear as he dragged her backwards.

Seth and Dean were instantly by their side, walking out of the party together with them. Well, the guys walked. Kayle was more or less being carried outside by Roman.

"What the hell?" Roman asked as he let go off her but he couldn't keep the smile from appearing on his face.  
"You did good, sweety," Dean said.  
"Fuck, that hurt," she said and held up her hand.

Seth took it and looked at it.

"Yeah, better get you home and get some ice on it," he said.  
"I'll take her home. You guys can stay and party if you like," Roman said.

They sat on his bed, her with ice on her hand.

"So about our conversation earlier..." He started.  
"Baby," She said and put her free hand on his cheek.  
"I know you're right. It makes sense. But that doesn't stop it from hurting, you know," he said.  
"I know," she said.  
"But you're right. If it's meant to be, we'll find our way back to each other again somewhere down the line. I'd like to think that's what's gonna happen," he said.  
"Me too," she said.

He leaned in and kissed her. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her close.

"We still got some time. We got the Summer. I don't wanna waste a single moment away from you if I get a saying in it," he said.  
"Of course you do. I don't wanna say goodbye to you before I really have to," she said.  
"I love you, baby. No matter what happens with us in the future, remember that I love you," he said.


End file.
